


sparks fly

by krisbaek, satans_cinnamonroll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisbaek/pseuds/krisbaek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll
Summary: Yifan's neighbor is the cutest man he's ever laid eyes on. It doesn't matter that he can't cook.





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2017-071

The first time Yifan runs into his new neighbor, he does so quite literally.  
  
He’s late for work, rushing down the stairs two at a time, and he doesn’t hear the doors open or the loud footsteps until he feels another body crash into him. There’s a loud “Oof”, a scramble to grab onto the rails or something, and then he’s on his ass with a stranger practically laying on top of him.  
  
“Oh my god, I am so so sorry!” Yifan doesn’t quite register the words, though, as the stranger has now looked up at him and man, he’s gorgeous.  
  
The stranger pulls himself off Yifan, much to his dismay, and offers him a hand. There’s a noticeable size difference, one that almost makes Yifan squeal aloud. Yifan’s hands are large and calloused, evidence of the years he’s spent working at the green house, whereas the strangers hands are small and dainty, soft to the touch.  
  
And covered in ink.  
  
The man is saying something, most likely spewing continuous apologies, but the words don’t reach Yifan as he studies the swirling designs that cover his hands. He’s only roused from his mind when the man lets go of his hand, eyes wide as if he’s suddenly remembered something important.  
  
“I’m sorry, I have to go!” he quickly moves around Yifan, who’s still rooted to the spot, and starts sprinting up the stairs. He yells out one last, “Sorry!” before he disappears from view, leaving Yifan flustered and confused.  
  
It takes him a moment to remember he’s supposed to be somewhere. Even as he curses aloud, he can’t find it in himself to be upset with the handsome stranger.

  
  


The second time they meet, it fortunately goes much, much better.  
  
It’s Friday evening, and as Yifan (for once) doesn’t have to work early the next morning, he’s relaxing at home. Pizza’s on the way, the latest Marvel movie playing on tv, a beer already cracked open and mostly empty. He’s not expecting any company, so when there’s a knock on the door, he just assumes it’s the delivery guy.  
  
It’s not.  
  
The handsome stranger from a few days ago is standing at his door, looking just as shocked as Yifan feels. There’s a plastic tray of muffins in his hands, and although he can’t see the label, they’re obviously bought from the bakery down the street.  
  
(Yifan’s very familiar with the bakery, and all its delicacies. It’s owned by Kyungsoo, one of his close friends and the husband of one of his colleagues, Chanyeol. He’s spent many nights playing taste tester when Chanyeol wasn’t available. He’d recognize the smell of these muffins anywhere.)  
  
“Oh, um. Hi, again,” the man starts, voice like honey. “I recently moved in next door, so I thought I’d bring around something and introduce myself.”  
  
He holds the tray out to Yifan. One of the muffins is grabbed blindly, Yifan being more interested in the man before him.  
  
“The name’s Baekhyun,” the man speaks again. It’s nice to finally put a name to the face, Yifan thinks. It suits him.  
  
There’s a hand held out to him. Yifan grabs it, squeezes gently, “I’m Yifan.”  
  
Baekhyun beams. They stand there for another moment before Baekhyun excuses himself, surely to visit the rest of the apartments. When Yifan shuts the door, he can’t help but let out a little dreamy sigh.  
  
(He’d never admit to it. Lord knows his friends, namely Tao and Chanyeol, wouldn’t let him live it down. Which is hypocritical, he thinks. Chanyeol is a lovestruck puppy when it comes to Kyungsoo.)  
  
Ten minutes later, there’s another knock on the door. Yifan briefly hopes that it’s Baekhyun again, and is genuinely disappointed to see the pizza delivery man. 

  
  


Life certainly gets more interesting after Baekhyun moves in. Yifan’s grown accustomed to the rock music that constantly seeps through the walls. It’s not music Yifan would personally choose. In fact, it’s quite the opposite of what he would choose, but hearing it through Baekhyun’s pretty voice has maybe altered his opinion on it. Maybe.  
  
Yifan also learns that Baekhyun is fond of the takeout place down the street, if constant stream of delivery guys anything to go by. He can’t help but cringe at the thought of eating that much takeout, the havoc it’s potentially wreaking on Baekhyun’s body. Looking back, Yifan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Baekhyun with groceries. It’s like he never cooks for himself.  
  
Sometimes, when he can hear the delivery men through his door, he’s got half a mind to march over there and make Baekhyun dinner himself. The man needs to eat something healthier than takeout. It’s definitely not because Yifan just wants to spend more time with Baekhyun. No, definitely not. 

Turns out, he doesn’t have to march over there after all. He’s in the process of making dinner when there’s a knock on his door. Outside he finds Baekhyun, looking somewhat sheepish, rocking on his heels, hands clasped in front of him. Baekhyun is dressed casually, ripped jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, tattoos on full display. Yifan tries his hardest not to stare.  
  
  
  
(Distantly, Yifan thinks about how ridiculous he may currently look. The canvas apron he’s wearing is covered in drawings, hearts and questionable looking stick figures, courtesy of his eight year old niece. It’s a cherished gift, but not quite what Yifan wants his hot ass neighbor to see him in.)  
  
“Hey, what’s up Baekhyun?”  
  
Baekhyun wrings his hands. Yifan is definitely not distracted by his tattoos. “So, this may be, like, a weird question, and I’m sorry if it weirds you out, but can I join you for dinner?” Yifan’s heart skips a beat at that, but there’s no way he’s going to say no. Baekhyun rambles on, “The takeout place is closed for tonight, God knows why, and I’m super hungry and whatever you’re cooking smells like heaven. Again, I’m sorry if-”  
  
Yifan cuts him off. “Yo, I’m 100% cool with you joining me. Don’t worry about it.” He moves to open the door further, a clear invitation for Baekhyun to step inside. Butterflies flutter inside Yifan’s stomach, and damn if he doesn’t feel like a teenager all over again. He hates it.  
  
Baekhyun looks shocked for a moment, seemingly is disbelief of Yifan’s words. A smile soon stretches across his face, though, and he steps inside. He toes his shoes off by the door, glancing around the living room. Yifan’s no interior designer, but he’s pretty proud of how he’s got everything set up. Baekhyun looks pretty impressed too.  
  
Yifan leads him into the kitchen, resuming his place by the stove. He can hear Baekhyun situate himself at the kitchen island, which serves as both his dinner table and his workspace. There’s flowers lying around, ribbon too, from Yifan trying his hand at putting together small bouquets. He loves working at the greenhouse, loves being hands on in the planting of flowers and trees, but he has this little dream of becoming a florist.  
  
“So, what are you making?” Baekhyun asks.  
  
“Spaghetti carbonara. It’s one of my personal favorites.” Yifan spares a glance over his shoulder. Baekhyun seems very interested in the flowers. “It won’t be too much longer now, maybe 10 minutes?”  
  
They talk while Yifan works. He learns that Baekhyun is from the states, moving from Ohio to work at the tattoo shop downtown. It’s certainly a fitting career choice for him, Yifan thinks. They talk about the greenhouse, about Kyungsoo’s bakery (Baekhyun makes a comment about how adorable and tiny Kyungsoo is. Yifan is very tempted to tell Baekhyun that he’s the adorable and tiny one.)  
  
When Yifan dishes out the pasta, Baekhyun’s eyes close as he takes a big whiff of it, grinning widely at the aroma. It’s cute.  
  
It’s even cuter when Baekhyun takes a bite, eyes going wide as he actually tastes it. His mouth is full, but Yifan catches the muffled comment, “This is so good, holy shit,”. The smaller man’s cheeks puff out, tinted pink, and Yifan nearly swoons.  
  
At some point during the night, Yifan has to ask, “So, do you not like cooking or something? Because I’ve seen delivery guys at your door almost every night.”  
  
“Well, for one thing, sometimes my nights run late. The main reason though? I can’t cook for shit. I am not the person to be trusted with food or an oven, no sir. Doesn’t work out all that great.”  
  
It’s not all that much of a surprise for Yifan, but he still laughs anyway. “I doubt you’re completely hopeless. I could teach you a thing or two, sometime. If you’re interested.”  
  
Baekhyun seems delighted at the offer. Again, he smiles widely at Yifan, eyes scrunching up in the most adorable way possible. “It’s a date!”

  
  


The night draws to a close. Yifan walks Baekhyun back to his apartment, trying to soak up as much time with the man possible.  
  
Baekhyun offers, “You know, if you ever want some ink, you can come to me. I have a perfect idea for you.”  
  
Yifan has no tattoos, has never even thought about getting any, but he smiles and says, “It’s a date.”

  
  


(Baekhyun does take him up on the cooking lesson. By the end of the first one, Yifan discovers that he truly wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t cook. The attempt ends in messy disaster.  
  
It’s not a bad night though. They spend most of the time laughing, and Baekhyun pecks Yifan on the lips while they clean his kitchen. Yifan walks him to his door, smiling like an idiot, cheeks flushed. Baekhyun kisses him again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: As an awkward dork, I tend to write people as awkward dorks. Sorry if you were expecting smooth Yifan/Baekhyun. No one @ me for the Taylor Swift title, I came up with it last minute. Big thank you to the mods for working with me around my hectic schedule!


End file.
